19 - The evil Kings
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The line of the kings continues with Ar-Adunakhor. Numenor is close to being doomed.
1. Chapter 1

2899

It was Erukyerme, but the weather was still cold and the flowers on Nimloth were still small buds. It was the coldest Erukyerme that anyone remembered.

It was also the coronation of the son of Tar-Ardamin.

Adunakhor stood alone at the top of the stairs as it had become common during these days.

He held the scepter in his hand and spoke in Adunaic.

"I am your King Ar-Adunakhor!" He shouted.

The people cheered and begun to repeat the new Kings Adunaic name.

Ar-Adunakhor walked down the stairs and started the ascend to the summit at Meneltarma.

Among the people in the capital was Earendur the Earl of Andunie.

At the meeting of the council Ar-Adunakhor introduced his son as his heir. Zimrathon had just become 1one hundreds years old and took the place next to the king. He did not speak during the meeting , but the King had a law to announce for the council members.

He said; "There shall no longer be spoken in this room in another tongue than Adunaic. We have long been forgotten by the so called blessed people; we owe them nothing, our fortune has been created by our ancestors alone, here and in Middle Earth."

The council remained silence for the most of the meeting.

As the council members left, the new king asked Earendur to stay.

The King said; "You have been silence for most of the meeting, Earendur. Do you not share the same enthusiasm as the rest of the council?"

Earendur answered; "the people of Andustar is loyal to Numenor."

The king said; "You fool me not, Earendur of Andunie, I will deal with you and your people. You will become as loyal subject to the crown as other people of Numenor."

Earendur stood in silence for a while. Then he said; "What do you ask of me, my lord?"

The king changed subject; "they tell me your father is still alive."

"He is;" Earendur said.

"How old is he;" Ar-Adunakhor asked.

Earendur answered; "he is three hundred and fifteen years old."

"Is he well?" the King asked.

"He is;" Earendur answered waiting for an explanation for the strange questions.

The King said; "My father died when he was two hundred and eighty one years old. He was not sick, just old. How can it be that he, the greatest among Numenoreans had to face a shorter life than your father Earendur?"

Earendur said; "I do not know, sire."

The King continued; "Could this be the magic of your friends in the Grey Harbor?"

Earendur said; "The fate of the firstborn and the second born is divvied. I am mortal, so is my father."

The King remained silence. Then he said; "You are right Earendur. You and your kinsmen are mortal. Now leave!"

Earendur bowed and left as the king requested. He passed though the King Courtyard and look upon Nimloth. He took as random branch and held it. Its buds seemed to open slowly and the beginning of a flower could be seen. Earendur looked up and felt the sun warming him.

Ar-Adunakhor of Numenor, the new king, walked to a table in the King's Room. The books of kings were on the table. He opened the book and flipped its pages until he came to a blank page.

He took a feather and dipped in in the ink close by. He wrote "Ar-Adunakhor."

The king stopped; he looked out thought vaults and upon Meneltarma.

Then he tore the new page out of the book.

On the next page, he wrote "Tar-Herunumen."


	2. Chapter 2

2901

This spring the sister of Earendur, Lindorie gave birth to a girl Inzilabeth. The people of Andunie gathered to celebrate this. There were a few some people from the outside like Phorazir, the father of Inzilabeth, who came from Orrostar with his family. The celebration began with Phorazir's family meeting Vorondur, the father of Earendur.

"Will your grandson not join us?" the father of Phorazir asked Vorondur.

Vorondur answered; "he is travelling to Middle Earth, for the first time."

"Where will he travel to in Middle Earth?" Phorazir asked.

Vorondur looked nervous and said; "I do not know sire. You better ask his father."

One of the people from Orrostar said; "We saw a great ship with black sails from Sorontil two years ago after the king died. This must have been his ship."

Earendur came and interrupted; "Yes that was his ship. Now let us dine and feast."

As they left for the dinner table, Phorazir asked Earendur; "Where would your son be heading in such a great ship? There seems to be many people from Andustar living in Middle earth, but they rarely come to Umbar, I hear."

Earendur answered; "he is the captain of his own ship now. Only he will know."

The father of Phorazir stopped and grabbed his sons arm when he passed him. With a low voice he said; "maybe his sister will know?"

At Erulaitale, Ar-Adunakhor, had a message to the council.

The king said; "Since I become king, many of you may have notice I have ordered the building of a castle a few miles south of the road halfway to Romenna. This is to be the forces home of the enemies of the crown."

One of the council members said; "Will we bring enemies from Middle Earth till this place?"

Ar-Adunakhor said; "Not enemies from Middle Earth, but enemies from Numenor."

The father of Phorazir, who held the seat rom Orrostar said; "there are no enemies of the crown here?"

The King said; "There are. People are leaving Numenor to avoid the King orders. This is treason. My prison will ensure the loyalty of all Numenoreans. I have great plans for reconquering Middle Earth, but it will require that we all participate."

After the meeting, the King asked Earendur to stay.

The King said; "Are you loyal to the crown of Numenor, Azrubel?"

Earendur answered; "I am, my lord!"

Ar-Adunakhor said; "you stay loyal, or you will be my first prisoner."

Earendur did not answer. He bowed and then turn around to leave.

The King said; "Are you son in this place called Pelargir."

Earendur was surprised; "My lord?"

The King said; "people tell me about this place, but there are no such place under the command of the King, do you know where this is located?"

Earendur lied; "I do not, my lord."

When Earendur returned to his father, he said; "I have lied to our King."

His father said; "to protect your people and your son."

"But how can we call ourselves men of honor, good men, if we lie;" Earendur said.

Vorondur said; "I believe there will come a day where a King of Numenor will forgive us our lies."

Earendur could see his father had more on his heart.

Vorondur continued; "however, it may be worse before it will get better, son! We do not choose the time in which we live. My time is running out, but you will have to lead our people through these troubled times."


	3. Chapter 3

2906

Adunakhor seemed to be in a great mode as the council members entered the throne room. His son Zimrathon was present in the Throne Room as well.

He stated; "Many years ago Numenor ruled Middle Earth. However, this was lost as the scepter of Numenor was passed to weaker men and women. My grandfather Ar-Belzagar and my father Ar-Abattarik changed that and Numenor again ruled Middle Earth."

He looked at the council members; "except for the easternmost shores around the river Harnen. I intent to fulfill the plans of my ancestors and accomplish Numenorean rule here to."

The King ended by stating; "Therefore, I expect of you all to deliver one thousand battle-ready men."

The council was silence for a while. Then the member of Forostar said; "I am sorry my lord, we do not have this number of young weapon-trained men. The other parts of Numenor has many times the population of Forostar."

Ar-Adunakhor said; "You have, and you will meet your kings request, or the people of Forostar will spend the rest of their life in jail, starting with you son Phorazir."

The king continued; "Your will have ten years, Niluben. Fail and I will judge you as an enemy of Numenor."

Ar-Adunakhor stood up; "you will all have ten years!"

Earendur said; "my King, please let me remind you that our ships are old. There are no longer the number of trees around our harbors in Eriador. How will transfer this number of men to Middle Earth?"

Adunakhor answered; "I have foreseen this argument from you. We will build a new navy using the word from the Mallorn trees."

Earendur stood up; "the Mallorn trees! They have never been felled as this was what the blessed people asked for."

Adunakhor also stood up; "Sit down Azrubel! The Numenoreans are the chosen ones and I am the lord of the west. I will rule as I please.

Earendur tried; "However these trees are strong and it will take time to make wood of them…"

Adunakhor interrupted Earendur; "we will take the time it requires and use it to make your men battle ready."

Soon after the meeting was over. As the members left the King asked Niluben to stay. Earendur went outside and sad at Nimloth. He touched it branches and leaves gently and the soft smell of the flowers hit him.

Eventually Niluben came out. They looked at each other.

Niluben said; "the King asked me about a place called Pelaglir in Middle Earth. I had to disappoint him, not knowing its location. He was not pleased."

Earendur did not comment, but Niluben continued; "the king said I could add people from Andustar, if I could not meet his requirement."

Earendur knew that Niluben had said less that he ought to the king. "I will see what I can do;" he said.

Many miles away, Sauron called his nine servant to him in Barad-dur.

He said; "I am disappointed with you all. You seem to have taken my gift of eternal life but failed to serve me properly afterwards.

One of them said; "the Seapeople keeps bringing new soldiers to Middle earth."

Another added; "and their presence seems to make the Middle Men stronger."

"Stop complaining!" Sauron ordered

He walked around in the room with the Nazgul. They jumped aside so they would not stop him. After a while, he came to a cabinet, from which he took Aranruth, the former heirdom of the kings of Numenor.

He said; "I keep you rings safe here."

He then took one of the rings from the cabinet and walked around in the room surrounded by the Nazgul.

He showed the ring to the Nazgul; until he stood in front of the one, he knew he had given the ring to.

He quickly swung Aranruth and hit the Nazgul, who fell to the floor.

The other Nazgul jumped back. Sauron held forward the ring. He said; "If I throw this into the fire in the mountain or if I give it to another man, he will die. However, his life as well as yours, is bound to his ring and will keep him alive."

He turned towards the rest of the Nazgul; "now fight the Seapeople!" He ordered.

The Nazgul left quickly. Sauron kicked the laying Nazgul who he had hit with Aranruth.

"Get up!" he said; and the Nazgul slowly rose. It held its fingers to the body, but the wound seemed to have gone. The Nazgul took off after the others.

In Andunie, Earendur gathered the people of Andustar and told them the King orders and the consequences if Andustar could not met it.

Earendur said; "We cannot all leave. We need to fight for the principles that gave us Numenor and the enemy of the King is also our enemy."

Earendurs son said; "I will volunteer for this, father!"

Earendur hugged his son; "No, son, you have no family. You need to continue the line of Valandil."

His son answered; "and I will before the army of Adunakhor leave Numenor."

Inzilabeth came and held her cousins hand.

"and she will," his son said.


	4. Chapter 4

2931

In Andunie, the people gathered around the hill where Vorondur was buried. The Faithfuls were sad over the loss of their former Earl, but the orders of the King were of even greater concern for them.

Earendur walked from the burial with his son. They could see the tower of Oromet. Earendur said; "this tower used to be guarded by the King's men. In these days the king men hardly comes here, but I fear they soon will return with violence."

"Unless we do as the King orders;" his son added; "his men are not far from here. They have found felling the Mallorn trees in Nisimaldar much more complicated than they thought. This is why the King is delayed. I am certain that no ship from the west will come to Eldalonde now."

Earendur had gotten tearful eyes while his son spoke; "I want to go instead of you son."

Earendil hugged his father. He said; "Adunakhor is looking for an excuse to expel you from council. If you leave Numenor, he will move against us, and destroy us by sending us to war or jail. "

Earendur said; "I fear losing you son."

Earendil said; "the King want to break the line of Valandil. This is way he ask for me as your only son to command the people of Andunie in the coming war. However, he do not know my wife carry our child. Should I die, please take our people and my family to Middle Earth and do never return here."

Earendur said; "Should it come to this; then before I do, I will revenge you, son!"

Earendil said; "I will take Narsil and fight for our people. I will make the enemy know to fear the line of Valandil."

As they stood there, they suddenly noticed that Inzilabeth had approached them.

Earendil ran towards her; "do not be afraid, cousin."

She said; "I am not, why should I be afraid, Uncle? I understand why you need to obey the King, and I fear for Earendil as you do. However, I am not afraid. I have made my mind up! I will travel to Armenelos and serve the princess, but I will inform you of everything the King decided against you."

A few weeks later Earendur escorted his son and a thousand other young men from Andustar to Romenna. However as they approached Romenna, the king's men asked that only those who wanted to enter the ships should continue.

Earendur said farewell to his son and the other men from Andustar. He then travelled to the house of Veantur and watched the navy leave. They ships were greater than anyone Veantur could have imagined or his grandson Anardil could have built.

Many miles away in the west, Yavannah had noticed the missing scent of the Mallorn trees. She went to Taniquetil to see Manwe and Varda.

Manwe said; "The Atani has changed and forgotten what was given to them. I hope they eventually will remember this and change, but it is entirely up to them, Yavannah. Eru is watching and will act if he feel necessary."

Yavannah said; "and we do nothing? Could we not send a messenger to Middle Earth as we use to?"

Varda said; "who should they listen to, one of the mayar?"

Yavannah quickly said; "No! One of the Eldars, the greatest one who stood against the greatest fear, Mandos will know."


	5. Chapter 5

2938

The King of Numenor was in a great mood. The council members noticed this and they were eager to know why.

Ar-Adunakhor stood up and stated; "I have great news from Middle Earth. Our navy has now returned to Umbar after securing the River Harnen for Numenor."

The council members all stood up and applauded the news.

The King sat down again and so did the council members.

They were waiting for more details from the King, when a person entered the Throne Room.

The King said; "This is Arnubalkan, my captain, he will tell about out victory at the mouth of the Harnen."

The sailor said with an optimistic voice; "we attacked four years ago. Our navy left Umbar at the same time as our army headed north alongside the coast. Everywhere we went; people swore loyalty to Andune and our King."

He voice became darker; "We met the enemy's main force at the Harnen. Our ships engaged him and a great battle occurred. WE lost many men but inflicted even greater pain on the enemy. His commanders were defeated and left the battlefield."

The member from Forostar Niluben asked, "Did we lose many men?"

The sailor now looked into the floor; "We lost many brave men, but the enemy lost more."

Earendur asked; "I am eager to learn the faith of the people of Andustar. Did they not return to Numenor with you?"

The sailor waited for a while before answered; then he said; "The people from Andustar were responsible for the landing on the north bank of Harnen. We rescued many people from their failed attack. I supposed most of these are still in Umbar or performing tasks for the king on the road to Umbar."

"-and my son, Arnubalkan, where is he?" Earendur asked.

"I do not know!" Arnubalkan answered; "his ship was lost among several others. He is not in Umbar."

Niluben said; "can you tell exactly who many men survived and when they will be here."

The King intervened; "they will be send home, when all has been accounted for. Some are in Umbar, some are guarding Harnen."

It was clear that Arnubalkan would or could not tell much more. The King promoted him, and gave him titles. After them meeting Niluben spoke to Earendur; "some are in Umber, some are guarding the Harnen. I fear the King do not know, and maybe Arnubalkan left the battlefield to hasty."

"Yes;" said Earendur; "However I intend to find out!"

Earendur returned to Andunie. He ordered his people to construct another ship, but before the work begun, a ship with black sails appeared in Andunie harbor. It came from Pelargir.

The people of Andunie recognized the captain and many of the seamen as their kinsmen from Middle Earth. However, when people left the ship they also recognized the young men the King had send into war.

There were lots of joy among those, who recognized someone, they had feared lost. But there were many more that waited in vain. Among them were the Earl.

"Where is Earendil;" Earendur shouted; "Does anyone know."

Finally them man they all wanted to speak for them came ashore. It was Marach, one of the officers on Earendurs ship.

"Marach, tell me. Where is my son and the other sons of Andustar?" Earendur said.

"I fear, he is dead;" Marach said; "and so are the others. We were less than a hundred that survived."

"Tell me;" Earendur said with fear in his voice.

Marach said; "We were supposed to secure the north bank of Harnen. The King Captain ordered the ships to land on different coastlines, and then to follow the river so we all would meet up at the crossing to the east. However, on the way we were attacked from all sides by the Nazgul. On the south bank the Mumakil crossed the Kings Men and they fled on their ships. Earendil also ordered us back on the ship and signal for help from the ships in the middle of the river. However, the Nazgul tore our sails in pieces and broke our oars. Their terrible screams made many men jump into the water; others that were on deck, were taken by them. An enemy army approached from the east, and it was clear that we could not get the ship clear of the coast in time. Earendil ordered me to take as many men a shore and escape to the west."

Marach held a pause before he continued; "I looked back. Earendil and the men around him fought bravely for a long time. It was like the Nazgul feared his sword. Finally, they set the ship on fire so that it would not fall in the hands of the enemy. We could see the other ships in the river and at the south bank being attacked by the Nazgul. The left the Harnen and gathered to the south of the mouth. I suspect them of losing many men too."

Marach looked at Earendur; "If it was not for the bravery of your son, we would all have died there."

Earendur stood in silence for a while then he shouted to the men; "find your love ones and find comfort. In a week, the ship will leave Andunie again. Those who want can follow me back, either to Pelargir or to Harnen. I intend to find out if my son and his men are alive. Afterwards I will return here and make the King and his men face responsibility for this senseless loss of lives."


	6. Chapter 6

2954

The ship with the black sails kept in a safe distance from the shore. It only approached the shores at night and sat a few warriors ashore; afterwards it quickly returned to the sea.

The men looked for traces of their kinsmen, who had participated in Ar-Adunakhors campaign to retake the Harnen twenty years ago.

After a few weeks, the men finally found remains of Numenorean warriors. They carried these back to the ship when it approached shores one night.

On the ship, Earendur recognized the remains on the clothes as children of Andustar.

There were no trace of Earendurs son and many others were also missing, so Earendur ordered them back to find more.

There were only few men staying on the ship. They had lighted small bowl with oil to protect them against Nazgul.

And the Nazgul did come. It was visible at a great distance and the Numenorean prepared for the attack. As it dived towards the ship, most of the men threw their fires against it, but they all missed as the Nazgul kept a safe distance to the ship and made a sharp turn when approaching. The Nazgul screamed and some of them men hid while others tried to hit it with arrows.

The scenario was repeated several times, eventually, only Earendur had his fire remaining. He took his time to aim and hit the Nazgul. However, the beast continued its path and hit Earendur so he fell into the water.

As it was night he could nothing see even though he was only a few feet down. He felt a strong current taking control over his body. It was like many arms surrounded him and drag him up stream.

Then he saw a vertical light from the button and two feet up. There were something shining bright standing at the bottom of the river. It was Narsil. Earendur swam towards the sword, which he had given his son and loosen it from the bottom.

He quickly found his way to the shore.

The Nazgul had landed at the shore. Murazor quickly got off, and left the corpse. Then he saw Earendur wading ashore with Narsil in his hand.

Murazor drew his sword. It also lightened the night; but by flames coming from its steel.

Earendur shouted at him; "you who cannot die!"

Murazor looked at him. They were only a hundred feet apart.

Earendur pointed Narsil against Murazor; "you can still feel pain, this sword will show you. I will cut you in so many parts that another hroa will be needed for you to raise again!"

Murazor laughed; "But do you not understand that this hroa will eventually become me."

Earendur said; "No! You, who do not understand; the hroa will become nothing, and the fea will become the will of its master, like you have become."

Earendur approached Murazor, but Murazor took off his cloth and ran east. Murazors body was half-invisible and difficult to see in the moonlight.

When his men came back, they ask Earendur what he wanted them to do next.

"We will leave this place now;" Earendur answered.

"What about your son?" One of the men asked.

Earendur showed Narsil to the men; "my son is dead;" he stated.

The men sailed back to Pelargir and buried the remains of their friend at sea. After a year, Earendur continued to Lindon and was received by Gil-Galad.

"I welcome the king of the Numenoreans;" Gil-Galad said when receiving them.

Earendur said; "I am no king."

Gil-Galad said; "But you are, my friend. Elrond was wise when he gave his sword to Isildil. The person you call King has betrayed his ancestors and the promised they made in return of their gift."

He continued; "once I stood next to the King of Numenor at the entrance to the enemy's realm. He held a mighty sword in his hand, as I held my spear. However, we were too early, and the enemy escaped. Later this sword was lost and most likely is in the hand of him we all hate. The heirs of Aldarion, the carriers of Aranruth slowly forfeited their claim to lead all humans. Now it is up to Narsil to destroy Sauron."


	7. Chapter 7

2962

Since Ar-Adunakhor had become king of Numenor, there were always guards at the entrance to the King Courtyard. The guards stopped Earendur at the top of the stairs.

Even though the guards recognized the earl, the said; "who are you and what is your business here?"

Earendur said; "I am the earl of Andunie, and the King has ask me to come. What business he want me to do or discuss I have no idea about."

The guards did not move. One of them said; "we will have to check that you do not carry a concealed weapon."

Earendur said; "this would be against the law of Numenor. I see you all carry weapons – with no intention of using them I trust."

"If you do as we say;" another guard said.

Earendur did not argue further, but let the men search him. He had no weapon on him.

He entered the Throne Room; the King was alone.

"You asked for me, sire?" Earendur said.

The King looked at him for a while, then he said; "Did you manage to walk up the stairs without help?"

"I did;" Earendur answered,

The king asked; "how is it that you who are only a few years younger than I, your King am looks like you are in your youth, whereas I can hardly walk anymore?"

Earendur did not answer.

"Have your Elf friends extended your life though their magic?" the king continued.

"You know well this is not within the power of the firstborn to do this;" Earendur said.

"Then why do you live on when death catches up with me?" the King shouted angry.

Earendur said; "I do not know why the One act in such matters? Is this what you wanted me to travel here to discuss, our age?"

Ar-Adunakhor was furious. He stood up and stretched out his arms against Earendur as if he wanted to strangle him. Earendur stepped a few steps backwards, and the king fell nose-down and hit the stone floor.

Earendur turned the king around to see his face. He was dead.

Quickly he walked to the vaults and looked into the courtyard. The guards still stood at the top of the stairs. They have not heard anything.

Earendur turned around; a young boy a couple of years old had entered the room and now stood and looked at the dead king, then he looked at Earendur.

"Gimil! Where are you?" A woman entered the room. She got a shock when she saw the dead king.

"Inzilabeth!" Said Earendur. He recognized his niece.

"Have you killed him, uncle?" Inzilabeth.

"No!" Earendur said; "he wanted to attack me."

Inzilabeth said; "Go now! People will not believe your story. I will be here and alert the guards later."

Earendur said; "what about the boy?"

Inzilabeth took the boy and said; "It is Sakalthors son. He is only two years old. He does not understand. Now go before anybody else comes. I will be alright."

Earendur looked at her, and then turned around. He walked down the stair from the Throne and entered the Courtyard. He passed the guards without problems and walked down the long stairs into the city.

Inzilabeth took the child up in her hands.

When Erulaitale came, the son of Ar-Adunakhor was crowned as Ar-Zimrathon.

Zimrathon stood together with his son Sakalthor at the top of the stairs leading to the king house

He held the scepter in his hand and spoke in Adunaic.

"I am your King Ar-Zimrathon!" He shouted.

The people cheered and begun to repeat the new Kings Adunaic name.

Ar-Zimrathon walked down the stairs and started the ascend to the summit at Meneltarma.

Among the people in the capital was Earendur and his niece. They followed the new king to the top but at a a distance.


	8. Chapter 8

2978

The king Ar-Zimrathon have had his son Sakalthor joined the council of Numenor ever since his father had died. The council consisted mostly of the King Men, except for the seat of Andustar, which Earendur held. The king like his father forbade all other languages than Adunaic in his presence.

At Erukyerme, Ar-Zimrathon passed a new law.

He said; "From my father I learned of places in Middle Earth that were ruled by Numenoreans but were not loyal to the King. We accept that other people live in Middle earth, but we cannot accept disloyal Numenoreans. They are to be considered enemies on equal rank as the dark lord Sauron. Anyone who assist them are also considered to be enemies of Numenor."

The council applauded the new law. When they left the King asked Earendur to stay. Sakalthor also stayed.

The King said; "Azrubel are you and all people from Andustar loyal to the King of Numenor?"

Earendur answered; "we are, my lord."

"I hear rumors of this place called Pelargir; where Numenoreans lives but are subjects to a witch. Do you know where this place is located?" the king asked.

Earendur said; "I do not believe any Numenorean would allow themselves to be ruled by a witch."

The king persisted; "I hear of many ships with black sails leaving Andunie heading for Middle Earth, but the rarely turns up in Umbar. Where do they go?"

Earendur tried; "Many ships also leave other ports with local symbols. Like the King Tower in Orrostar, painted on the pink sails of the ships, which leave that place."

The King raised his voice; "yes, but they all eventually come to Umbar, and their log books tell where they have been."

Earendur bowed as the conversation was finished. However, the King had more information to give.

He said; "all captains of Numenor are required to maintain a log of their travels, I will ask the captains of Andustar to produce and if they cannot, my father's jail will become their home until they can.

Earendur left.

When he returned to Andunie, the Faithfuls discussed the new law from the King. Some said; "if all our captains has to leave to avoid the Kings Men, who will help us, if the King will turn his anger upon us."

However, Earendurs little sister Lindorie said; "we can alert anyone of the Kings Men if they come here to arrest them. They can travel inland until the Kings Men leave again."

The tactic of Lindories worked. No one asked how she got the information, but when the Kings Men turned up, the Faithfuls they were looking for were never present.

The summer passed and is became time for Eruhantale. As always, the council met after the feast and again the King asked Earendur to stay after the other council members had left.

"Where are your grandson, Azrubel?" the king asked.

"He is travelling, my lord;" Earendur answered.

"To Pelargir?" The king continued.

"No! My lord. I will swear on that;" Earendur said.

The king then said; "I will place soldiers at the tower of Oromet. Whenever a ship returns to Andunie, we will bring the captain here for questioning, before he can talk to anyone else in Andustar. If his story is not trustworthy, he will be jailed until he tells the truth"

So, when Earendur left Armenelos, a dozen of the Kings Men escorted him back to Andunie. They took resident around Oromet, but also in a house close to the harbor of Andunie.

However, Earendur had spoken the truth. Numendil sailed to Lindon to meet Gil-Galad.

"We fear that the Kings Men will come here looking for Pelargir;" Numendil said to the High King.

"If they come here with weapons, we will be ready;" Gil-Galad said.

"What if they find Pelargir?" Numendil asked

"They will not;" Gil-Galad stated; "we will protect you in Middle Earth, but we cannot help you in Numenor."

Numendil looked worried, but Gil-Galad continued; "I sense that help will come to the Faithfuls soon. You are not forgotten by the west."


	9. Chapter 9

2996

The King once more commanded Earendur to stay after the council meeting.

The king said; "It seems like we cannot find any captain of Andustar. Whenever my men turns up, they are nowhere to be found. Furthermore, your grandson has not returned from Middle Earth, and my som who have just returned from Umbar tells me that he has not been there."

Earendur answered; "yet your men have arrested several of my people. They have never commanded a ship. Thus the have never broke any law of Numenor. Maybe they are afraid to return."

Sakalthor interrupted; "If they lie to the Kings Men, they are enemies of the King."

The king continued; "They will be freed the moment we know where Pelargir is located. I guess, eventually your grandson will return, that is if he want his children to be Numenoreans."

Earendur was about to leave when Sakalthor spoke again.

"You were a captain in your youth, were you not?" He said with a grin.

"I was;" Earendur answered.

"May we see your log over these travels?" Sakalthor continued.

Earendur answered; "it is a long time ago, but I can look for them and returned with them if you like."

Sakalthor said; "I would rather you told me where they are and then I go and fetch them."

Earendur did not comment.

The King said; "You were there Azrubel, were you not?"

"Arrest him;" the King ordered.

Unnoticed to Earendur two soldiers had entered the room. They stepped forward and stood next to him.

Earendur said; "I am the Earl of Adnunie; the representative of Andustar to the council of Numenor. You cannot do that."

The King said; "I can do what I want, never forget this Elf-friend. You are older than my father was when he died, even though you look much younger, but you will learn that my father were better off, than you, who will have to add many years in solitude in prison eventually ending where we all end. This is what you will get from you elf-magic."

Sakalthor added; "and you are welcome to point to a new representative for Andustar like your son…"

Sakalthor stopped and then continued; "sorry; your grandson. But before he can take any seat we will ask him the same questions too."

The two guards took Earendur and escorted him out.

They put Earendur into a cell in Adunakhors prison. There he found several of his men, who were also detained by the King.

After a few weeks in the prison, Earendur got a visitor; it was his niece Inzilabeth. The two was allowed to be alone in the cell.

"Tell your mother she should take the seat of Andustar at the next council meeting. Zimrathon and Sakalthor will not touch her;" Earendur told her

"and what about you uncle?" Inzilabeth sad.

"I have lived a long time, do not think us me. Lindorie will know what to do; "Earendur said.

"and what about Numendil. He will return when he hear of this and then he will be arrested. He has no family yet, and he is your only offspring alive. The line of Valandil will die."

"No!" Earendur laughed; "In that case my sister's child will become our leader."

Inzilabeth hugged her uncle and said; "Maybe I can do better than that."

Earendur looked at her; "Be careful."

She answered; "What I do I do of love to my people like you have done. Remember that when your hear my name again."

She kissed him, and left him before he could react to her statement.

Inzilabeth returned to Armenelos. In the Kings Courtyard, she stood still and looked a Nimloth.

"What beauty she is;" a voice said.

She turned around, one of the King soldiers stood there.

"Gimilzor!" she said, as she recognized the King grandchild, whom she had taken care of as a child.

"I though, you were in Middle Earth with your father?" Inzilabeth continued.

"I was for five years, but I missed Numenor, so I asked my father to return early;" Gimilzor said. The service for the Numenoreans were at least ten years in the Kings army.

Inzilabeth turned to the tree; "I understand why you would miss her beauty."

Gimilzor said; "I was not talking about the tree. I care not about dead things. I was walking about you, maiden Inzilabeth. You have become even more beautiful than when I left. Perhaps your secret can be learned by others."

Inzilabeth looked at the prince less haft her age. She smiled and said; "beauty comes with peace within your heart, Gimilzor. You will have to learn this before everything else"


	10. Chapter 10

3013

Earendur was surprised when the King entered his cell. Two armed guards escorted the King. He rarely was allowed to receive visitors, only his sister Lindorie visited him regularly.

"What an honor;" Earendur said.

"I have come to offer you a truce;" the king said; "Tell me where Pelargir is located and I will set you free."

Earendur replied; "My answer is the same as the last time you asked me this question sire."

"I had hoped for a different reaction;" the King said. Earendur noticed a small grin on the King's face.

"Then I will have to ask another man of Andunie;" Ar-Zimrathon continued and looked at the door of the cell.

Two more guards entered with Numendil between them. Numendil had his hands tied up. Earendur looked at his grandson and felt defeated, but Numendil was not broken.

"Your son came back to Andunie! My men seized his ship;" The King said.

He turned to Numendil and asked; "Will you tell?"

Numendil answered; "my answer is the same as my father's."

"Take him away;" the King ordered and the two guards left with Numendil.

He again turned to Earendur; "You might not care about your life as you have lived a long time. However, I am not sure your grandson feel the same. Time will tell. I offered you a truce, but you declined. Now the people of Andunie and Pelargir will pay the price for your treason. Next year I will use my right to point out a new representative for Andustar."

The King smiled; "in the meanwhile, I will make sure the people of Pelargir will pledge allegiance to Numenor."

Sakalthor the son of the King entered the room.

"Look what we found on your grandsons ship;" Sakalthor held up a book; "his log of the travels."

"Both my father and I have sailed to Middle Earth many time, we did not find it difficult to read this;" he said. Apparently the people of Andunie have found a way though the Anduin delta. Will you explain this to us?"

However, Earendur look down into the floor.

The King then said; "it matters not, we will send a battalion south from the White Tower and another north from the north bank of Harnen, which you son so bravely secured for his King. Then we will find Pelargir."

The King looked Earendur in deep into his eye, "Remember, Azrubel, I gave you a chance to prove your loyalty, but you choose not to take it."

Earendur looked at the King and his son with an extreme hate in his eyes. However, the king just turned around and left Earendur alone in his cell.

A few weeks passed, and Earendur got another visitor. It was Inzilabeth, his niece.

"It is over;" Earendur said; "the King will find Pelargir and even though it is not his intention his battalions will lead the dark lord to it also. Pelargir is doomed and so is the line of Valandil as Numendil is a prisoner here as many others of our people."

Inzilabeth kissed him; she said; "I am of the line of Valandil."

Earendur said; "you, what can you do?"

Inzilabeth did not answer. She smiled and left him in his cell.

Half a year passed and the winter came to Numenor. The coldest winter anyone remembered. The prison was cold and Earendur was ready to let go of his life, when the guards came for him. They took him outside and in a wagon and drove him towards the Armenelos.

To Earendurs surprise, the guards took him into the Throne Room. There he met King Zimrathon and his son Sakalthor again.

The king said; "my son has a question for you."

Sakalthor continued; "yes, my own son, has given me a problem. He insist on being engaged to a certain maiden, much older than he is. I have asked him to wait, but apparently, she will leave Numenor, if their betrothal is not declared now."

Earendur was confused. "What business is this of mine?" he asked.

Sakalthor continued; "Her father is dead, but still it is required that I as the father asked her closest male relative about the engagement."

Sakalthor paused, and then continued; "and this is you Earendur."

Earendur stood for a while. Then he said; "Inzilabeth!"

Ar-Zimrathon said; "yes Azrubel! You are lucky. We are family now, and I cannot touch you. You and your people are free to go. But understand that is not to me or my sons will."

Earendur smiled, it was a he could smell a coming spring.


	11. Chapter 11

3033

In the spring of this year, the flowers filled the mountainside around Andunie. The flowers on the graves of their ancestors were growing on the hillside from the city to the top where Simarien and Erendis were buried.

The first son of Numendil was born. From his birth, he was known as Amandil, named for his people love for the blessed people from the west.

There had not been a ship from Tol Eressea in centuries, but the Faithfuls knew they were not forgotten.

For Earendur the birth of Amandil, his great grandson, was all he needed of life. At the meeting after Erukyerme, he announced his retirement from the council and appointed his grandson Numendil as his successor.

The King was old and senile.

"How old are you, Azrubel?" He asked spontaneously.

Earendur answered; "it is eight years since I passed my three hundred year, my lord"

"I am almost a hundred years younger than you, and I feel death close to me. How is this;" the king said and tried to get out of the throne, but he was too weak and failed to do so.

Sakalthor got up and helped his father.

"The meeting is over;" he shouted.

The council stood up, but their King hardly noticed them as he left, holding on to his son.

Gimilzor, the son of Sakalthor, told his betrothed Inzilabeth the he insisted on getting married before his grandfather's death.

"For twenty years you have delayed our wedding, I will accept no more delay. I you let me down, my anger will turn towards your people, and believe me went I stated there is nothing as furious as a deceived man;" he said.

So, when Erulaitale came close, Gimilzor and Inzilabeth celebrated their wedding. Most of the nobility of Numenor came, but not Earendur.

"My grandfather is too old to participate;" Said Numendil.

"So his is mortal;" Sakalthor said.

When the morning of Erulaitale came, Inzilabeth awoke with Gimilzor.

"Shall we prepare to walk to the summit?" she asked.

However, Gimilzor answered; "I have never been at the summer, and I will never go there!"

Inzilabeth said; "but it is custom for all Numenoreans, at least once in their lifetime to walk to the Pillars of Heaven."

Gimilzor answered; "those how told us these customs does not command me. I will be proud to be the first Numenorean to do this. You can go if you want!"

Even though Inzilabeth had scarified much for Gimilzor against her own will, she still had pride. She walked to the summit and conducted the ceremony followed by many people, including Numendil.

Only a few week after Erulaitale the king of Numenor Ar-Zimrathon died.

When Eruhantale came, the son of Ar-Zimrathon was crowned as Ar-Sakalthor.

Sakalthor stood together with his son Gimilzor and his daughter-in-law Inzilabeth at the top of the stairs leading to the king house.

He held the scepter in his hand and spoke in Adunaic.

"I am your King Ar-Sakalthor!" He shouted.

The people cheered and begun to repeat the new Kings Adunaic name.

Gimilzor looked at his father, but then turned around and entered the courtyard.

Sakalthor was in doubt of what to do. However, Inzilabeth came to him and took his hand.

"Let me help you down the stairs;" she said and the two of them walked down to meet the people and afterwards walk to the summit of Meneltarma.


	12. Chapter 12

3035

Gimilzor and Inzilabeth had travelled around Numenor since their marriage. They came to Andunie and stayed there a few months during the winter. When the spring came, Gimilzor was eager to continue. However as they were getting ready to leave, Inzilabeth told he husband she was expecting a child, and that she wanted her child to be born where she had been born herself. Reluctantly Gimilzor stayed with his wife.

Gimilzor visited the house of Earendur. There he saw Narsil hanging over the Earl's seat.

"What is the history of this?" He asked.

Earendur said; "It has been in the ownership of the line of Valandil for two millenniums."

Gimilzor was amazed over the sword and reached out to touch it.

Earendur said; "please do not touch it. Only he who is the earl of Andunie may."

Gimilzor looked with anger at Earendur, but dared not challenge him.

"No one should own this when the king does not!" He said.

Earendur said; "it was once lost in the hands of my son, but it returned to me. The king of Numenor once possessed a similar sword. This too was lost, but never returned. Perhaps one day it will."

Gimilzor did not answer. He left the house of Earendur.

"I know you are eager to return to Armenelos for Erukyerme, sire! However uncle Earendur will provide for us and I am sure that your father can conduct the ceremony;" Inzilabeth said.

Gimilzor was annoyed; "I care not about the ceremony, but I want to return to our home."

Inzilabeth said; "In the old days, it was custom for the betrothed children of the ruler to travel around the country."

"No one has done that since Alcarin;" Gimilzor answered; "we will stay until our child is born."

The couple stayed several months as the guest of Earendur. The earl was old and rarely left his house and Gimilzor never visited him. Numendil travelled to Armenelos during Erukyerme, but he was only away one week.

At the height of the summer, Inzilabeth gave birth to a son. She gave him the name Palantir, which meant the one who see far.

Inzilabeth showed her son to Earendur who was too old to participate in feast.

Earendur said; "My niece, your scarify is bound to change the fate of Numenor, but teach him the cunning minds of our enemies as they will act against him.

The day after seeing Palantir, Earendur let go of his life. The Earl was buried at a hill outside Andunie where his ancestors also lay. At the top of the hillside, the graves of Silmarien and Erendis were.

Gimilzor asked his wife if they should leave now, but Inzilabeth answered; "I do not wish to travel, while my son is an infant;" Inzilabeth said," but you should return at attend your duties in Armenelos."

Gimilzor had left for Armenelos when the burial took place a week later, but he returned with many men from the capital.

"We are here to hunt for Kirinki eggs. There are almost none left in the south. However the rumor is there are plenty here;" they said.

The people of Andustar took care of the small bird, and did not like the King's Men presence in their land.

One night it came to an argument between the two parties in Andunie and weapons were drawn.

Gimilzor came to the place and shouted; "anyone who aim a weapon against the King's men will be taken to Armenelos and face justice."

In addition, Numendil had heard the quarrel and he too turned up with Narsil in his hand.

He shouted; "and anyone that tries to spill the blood of a man of Andunie will answer to me."

The King's Men looked at Gimilzor for orders, but the King's son was afraid, as Numendil faced him.

Finally, Inzilabeth turned up. She carried her son in her arms.

"Have you all gone mad?" She shouted; "This should the time remembered for the birth of the King's grandchild, not for use of weapon."

Gimilzor stood in silence for a while, then he said; "we leave!"

He turned around to find his residence with Inzilabeth.

"You were wise, sire;" Inzilabeth said; "peace is always preferable."

Gimilzor said; "I do not like Numendil or his people. In fact, I hate this place. Let us leave for Armenelos. They can have their time for now. However when I become King they will learn how to obey me, when I return."

Inzilabeth looked at her husband with fear; "I want our son to stay here during his infancy. Several former rulers of Numenor has grown up in the countryside away from the capitol.

Gimilzor looked at his wife; "I will allow you to stay here with him for three years, no more!"


	13. Chapter 13

3044

The council met for the third time this year. However as many former meeting the council had only a few items on the agenda.

Finally, one of the members broke the silence; "may we congratulate the King with the birth of his second grandchild."

The council all applauded.

Ar-Sakalthor answered; "I thank you all for this."

He looked at the six representatives and said; "I too must congratulate the member from Andustar with the birth of his second son."

Numendil bowed his head for the king. Gimilzor sitting beside the king said nothing.

"Have you considered a name for your son?" the King asked Numendil.

"He was born on a bright night with no clouds in the sky so I gave him the name Elentir;" Numendil answered.

"Strange. It must have been the same special night, as my son gave the same name to his own son;" the king said and looked at Gimilzor.

"My sons name is Gimilkhad!" Gimilzor said in an angry and loud voice; "and he shall be known by no other name,"

The room was silence. All the members knew of Gimilzors hate to the elvish language.

Another member broke the silence; "are there any news from Middle Earth?" He asked the King.

"No!" said Ar-Sakalthor; "there has been a strange peace since we conquered the southern coastline. The enemy seems unable to challenge us."

"For now, maybe;" Numendil said; "however, he will always hate us and is always planning against us. We should not rest"

Gimilzor reacted before the king; "and how has the member obtained this information about the Dark Lord?"

"I have been travelling in Middle Earth, as our King did in his youth. My father was killed in battle with Sauron."

The King and his son did not asked Numendil about his view on Sauron, and the meeting continued with lesser important subjects.

Some weeks later, Inzilabeth came to her husband.

"My lord, I wish to travel with Gimilkhad to Andunie and stay there for a few years, so he will grow up where his brother did;" she asked her husband.

Gimilzor said; "the last time you requested to stay with Inziladun in Andunie. You stayed more than four years. I do not want this repeated."

Inzilabeth tried with an excuse; "I was delayed…"

Gimilzor interrupted her abruptly; "Gimilkhad will stay in Armenelos."

Inzilabeth would speak again, but Gimilkhad was determined.

"Silence! You speak too much, as if we were equals. I am your husband, and you shall obey me;" Gimilkhad said.

Inzilabeth immediately turned around and left.

Remember my heritage!" Gimilkhad shouted after her.

The proud daughter of Silmarien turned around and quickly said; "remember mine…"

That fall Inzilabeth took her son to Meneltarma for the first time. Palantir was only nine, but strong as when Tar-Aldarion climbed into Mordor, so he walked the long way to the summit and back in a day.

Palantir asked his mother; "people at Andunie told me that it was possible to see light from a tower in the west where the so called blesse people lives, but I saw none. Have you seen this mother?"

Inzilabeth answered; "I have not, and I believe no one have for many centuries. Your ancestor Tar-Minastir built a tower close to Andunie to be able to see it, but even though the blessed people still visited Numenor, he could not see their home. A few centuries later their visits stopped, and they have not been seen since"

"Will they come back mother?" Palantir asked.

Inzilabeth said; "I believe they will, but I do not know when?"

"Hopefully in my time;" Palantir said.

Inzilabeth stayed in Armenelos with her sons. She saw less to her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

3065

This year Inziladun became thirty years old and his father called him to the Throne Room.

Gimilzor said; "I expect you will travel to Umbar like I and my father, the king, once did."

However, Palantir said; "I would prefer to stay in Yozayan, father. There is much work to do here; trees have been felled in Hyarrostar, crops in Orrostar and the beauty of Nisimaldar is nothing compare to the old days."

Gimilzor said; "who cares? Armenelos is greater than ever; so is Romenna? And Umbar is our greatest stronghold in Middle earth. You should go a see this."

Palantir said; "No father, I prefer to stay in Armenelos a few years. I am dedicated to work for our king and first in my mind is to attend to the wonderful tree in the courtyard."

Gimilzor then said; "Then stay at home. I hope you brother has more courage then you!"

Far, far away a prisoner was dragged though dark caves. He had prepared to die, but he was unprepared to find that certain punishments are worse than death.

The orcs took him to Sauron. A few of the Nazgul were also present.

"Do not touch me. I am in the line of Elros;" the prisoner cried.

"Most Seapeople seems to be these days;" Sauron said; "that will not change your fate. I will let you live until you ask me to kill you."

The prisoner fell to the ground; "mercy!" he cried.

However Sauron did not pass out mercy for free, so he turned around to leave.

"I know where Pelargir is located!" the prisoner shouted after him.

Sauron turned around; "What are you speaking of?" He asked.

"The enemies of the King has gathered there under the protection of a witch. If you want the friendship of Numenor you should declare these your enemy;" the Numenorean said.

Sauron was puzzled; "and why should I oppose this enemy of Numenor, when all other enemies are my allies?"

The Numenorean gathered hopes of surviving, he said; "these are not, they are the allies of the King of Lindon. They have the strength of the elves and their leader carry a shining sword that cut though any armor."

Murazor stepped out of the darkness; "I once saw such a sword at the Harnen;" he said; "I could not be defeated."

Sauron turned around and left.

The Numenorean was less afraid of Murazor, and managed to add; "the king of Numenor once had a similar sword but it was lost."

Sauron returned with Aranruth in his hand. He asked; "was it similar to this?"

The Numenoreans just nodded but did not speak.

Sauron continued; "and this place you call Pelargir is at the mouth of Harnen river?"

The Numenorean understood that Sauron had misinterpred the information from Murazor.

"On the north bank;" he said

"Leave!" Sauron said.

The Numenorean ran towards the exit of the cave.

Murazor said; "Will you let him go?"

Sauron said; "yes better he tell about this; I find no further use of him."

He looked at Murazor and held Aranruth to his throat."

"You disappoint me Murazor. I understand you met the leader of the Numenorean faithful to the White King, and you fled."

Murazor defended himself by; "he was extremely strong, I could not do this."

Sauron said; "you are weak Murazor. I saw this the first time I saw the King of Seapeople. After everything that has been given to you; you remain human, and humans are weak. Fight the Seapeople Murazor, and leave the carrier of Narsil to me."


End file.
